


Нормальных семей не бывает

by Cexmet



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: A lot of incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэйганы выглядят счастливой семьей, но под каждой крышей - свои мыши, в каждом шкафу - свои скелеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальных семей не бывает

I. Зима 1980 года

Друг другу рассказывать сказки –  
Занятье не только  
Для дочери и отца,  
А просто – для двух людей.  
(Нил Гейман – «Замки»)

Эрин смотрит в окно, на медленно падающие снежинки – крупные, редкие, и блестящие, точно в снежном шаре, она пытается их считать, но сбивается снова и снова, и все равно не может отвлечься от голосов, наполняющих весь дом, наполняющих ее саму. Этажом ниже папа с мамой опять ругаются, мамин голос то и дело срывается на какой-то странный визг: «почему опять эта Айрис? что ей нужно в моем доме, что ей нужно от моих детей?», и еще мама произносит несколько плохих слов, которые Эрин не должна еще знать, и папа в ответ кричит что-то еще – у него такой тон, будто он оправдывается за что-то, но его слова почему-то сложнее разобрать, чем мамины, его голос сливается в сплошной рокот. Эрин все равно знает, в чем дело – сегодня опять придет Айрис, и мама ненавидит такие дни, ненавидит папу в такие дни, и Эрин ненавидит все это, так как сильно, как только умеют ненавидеть маленькие девочки: ненавистью, состоящей из всех на свете сломанных кукол и разбитых рождественских игрушек.   
Эрин не понимает, кто эта женщина, приходящая к ним – невысокая, светловолосая, по-своему красивая, но слишком похожая на киногероиню, будто ненастоящая, и еще Эрин не понимает, почему она не обращает внимания ни на кого, кроме папы и близнецов. Возможно, если бы папа хоть раз ответил на ее вопросы, она смогла бы не просто догадаться, а по-настоящему осознать, что до мамы у того была другая жена, и что Дэнни и Эрик на самом деле – ее сыновья, а не мамины, вернее – не только мамины, но еще и этой женщины, Айрис Мэтьюс. Она сторонится остальных, иногда будто просто их не замечает, идет по комнатам, негромко приговаривая «где же мои мальчики? Где-то тут точно должны быть два моих красивых мальчика» – а Дэнни выбегает ей навстречу, но она не видит и его, до тех пор, пока не появляется и Эрик – только тогда она смеется, обнимает их, ерошит им обоим волосы, такие же светлые, как у нее самой.  
Дальше Эрин не смотрит. Один раз она попыталась остаться рядом, но Айрис накричала на нее, будто та сделала что-то ужасное – накричала, совсем как папа, в тот раз, когда Эрин не постучавшись вошла в комнату близнецов, а он держал Дэнни на коленях и дышал ему в затылок, наверное это было щекотно, но Дэнни совсем не крутился и не вырывался.   
Эрин последний раз смотрит на снова затеявших какую-то возню близнецов, и молча уходит в свою комнату – когда она в последний раз оборачивается, Айрис тоже сажает одного из них себе на колени и целует его в лоб, и Эрин не видит с такого расстояния, но уверена, что это – Эрик, ее любимчик, а Дэнни остается просто рядом, и Эрин не понимает, почему Эрик нравится ей больше – они с Дэнни ведь совсем одинаковые, сразу и не различишь, где какой, но как-то вышло так, что Айрис выбрала для себя Эрика, а папа – Дэнни.   
После каждого появления Айрис папа заходит поздним вечером в комнату близнецов, и Эрин то вслушивается в звуки за стенкой, то, наоборот, пытается их не слышать, а, Джо залезает в ее кровать, и дышит ей в затылок, как папа дышал в затылок Дэнни – раньше Эрин пыталась его выгнать из своей постели, пыталась объяснить, что маме не нравится, когда они спят вместе, потому, что такие большие дети должны быть самостоятельными, но вот только Джо не слушает маму, когда она так говорит. Обычно он очень послушный, но некоторые вещи для него важнее, чем мамины слова, Эрин не знает, почему, догадывается, но прячет от себя эту догадку.   
– Папа опять закрылся у близнецов, – говорит Джо, и они оба не знают, что это значит на самом деле, но догадываются, это так просто, как ответ на вопрос о том, зачем Эрику и Дэнни отдельная комната – совсем рядом, они могли бы догадаться, если бы хотели догадываться, и бабушка с дедушкой, и мама, наверное, давно уже поняли, где ответ на этот вопрос, но просто не говорят его вслух, никогда не скажут.   
– Тише, – говорит она, а Джо прижимается к ней всем телом, и дрожит, будто от холода, и Эрин хочет сказать ему что-нибудь, вроде «ты маленькая мерзля», потому, что чувствует себя гораздо старше, чем Джо, но не говорит, ничего не говорит. Внутри у нее что-то пульсирует, как крошечная звезда, сжимается и разжимается, и она стискивает пальцами запястья Джо, пытаясь представить, что может делать папа за закрытой дверью в комнате Эрика и Дэнни, и почему он иногда выгоняет оттуда Эрика, оставляя того сидеть в коридоре.   
Джо трется об нее, нервно ерзает, и Эрин стискивает его запястья еще сильнее, ему должно быть больно, но лежать спокойно он все равно не может, наверное у него внутри тоже что-то сжимается и разжимается, как у Эрин, в том же ритме. Как будто то, что папа делает с Дэнни, влияет на них на всех, будто чем-то заражает, Эрин не может понять, в чем тут дело, но уверена, что это как-то связано со всеми теми вещами, которые не говорят дестям, пока те не вырастут достаточно – вроде того, почему мама и папа лежат в одной кровати, а Джо и Эрин не должны, или того, откуда в жизни папы взялась Айрис Мэтьюс и почему ей интересны только близнецы: в сущности, ответ уже есть у Эрин внутри, он совсем простой, но ей еще рано до него дотрагиваться.  
Это как чесать сыпь при ветрянке или щупать себя между ног – некоторые виды правды слишком уж неприличны для маленьких девочек, некоторые виды правды могут оставить после себя шрамы, поэтому лучше их не трогать, а то можно пожалеть. Джо прижимается к ней плотнее, и Эрин засыпает, не разжав пальцы, поэтому Джо не может уйти – только под утро он как-то высвобождается и неслышно крадется в свою постель. Эрин удивляется, не увидев его утром рядом с собой, вглядываясь в потолок, слушая мамины и папины голоса этажом ниже – они о чем-то спорят, можно разобрать имя Айрис и что-то насчет близнецов – она думает о том, что пришло Рождество. Сегодня ей не хочется никаких подарков, ничего не хочется, только оказаться хотя бы на день в какой-нибудь другой семье, лучше всего – в нормальной, если такие бывают, и еще Эрин боится, что Айрис придет опять, чтобы подарить что-нибудь близнецам, как это было в прошлом году, но она не приходит, и в парк они идут все вместе, только Эрик не дерется с Дэнни, они не убегают вместе, чтобы бросаться снежками в незнакомцев, и, кажется, впервые за январь, папа кладет руку Эрику на плечо, но тот продолжает держаться в стороне, такой мрачный, что Эрин вспоминаются похороны дяди Теда. Даже вечером, дома, у Эрика такой вид, будто у него что-то отобрали, и даже за ужином он не говорит, чтобы ему положили кусок пирога первому, он ведь старший. Эрин уверена, что это как-то связано с Айрис, и, вечером, когда папа приходит пожелать ей спокойной ночи, она все-таки спрашивает:   
– Айрис придет завтра?  
– Нет, котенок, – у папы с мамой есть прозвище для каждого из них: близнецы – медвежата, Эрин – котенок, Джо – щенок, Джейми – мышонок. Эрин думает о щенках и котятах, о том, что они с Джо должны бы постоянно ссориться, потому, что так делают кошки и собаки во всяких сказках и мультфильмах, хотя на открытках котята и щенки часто сидят в одной корзинке. Эрин думает о том, как Джо заберется в ее постель, как только папа уйдет.   
– Пап, а кто она вообще?  
– Когда-то мы с ней были очень близки, – говорит папа, – но потом так вышло, что мы расстались, и теперь она просто навещает близнецов, потому, что любит их, особенно Эрика. Но, наверное, скоро она перестанет к нам приходить.   
– Почему?   
– Потому, что мы с ней так договоримся: она уйдет и больше не вернется, – папа улыбается, а потом вдруг опять становится серьезным, и Эрин уже знает, что это значит: он не хочет больше говорить, но должен, – вот только Эрик уйдет вместе с ней, она его заберет.   
Эрин хочет сказать «ну и здорово, пусть и Дэнни заберет», потому, что близнецы иногда бывают жутко противными, но она так не говорит, потому, что знает, как много Дэнни значит для папы, и для мамы тоже.   
– Совсем заберет? – ей вдруг становится неуютно, ей вдруг кажется, что все тепло выветрилось из-под ее одеяла и она оказалась в сугробе, ей кажется, что ни одно одеяло больше не сможет ее согреть.   
– Да.  
Эрин понимает, что это значит – у многих девочек в ее классе родители развелись, и, обычно, если детей несколько, то родители их делили: у Кэтти МакКормак есть брат с другой фамилией, а у Лили Джойс – и брат, и сестра, но разве близнецов можно разделить, разве они не должны быть всегда вместе? В этом Эрин не уверена, но она даже не представляет, у кого можно было бы спросить.   
– Заберет, – повторяет Эрин, и на секунду чувствует себя очень грязной, чувствует себя предательницей, потому, что получается, как будто Эрика продали, как щенка или котенка, чтобы купить для них для всех нормальную семью, без ссор и приходящей незнакомки в смешном пестром пальто, а потом она повторяет это слово еще раз, уже про себя, с такой уверенностью, будто это уже стало правдой.   
И это правда: пройдет совсем немного времени, и Айрис уйдет насовсем, заберет Эрика, и больше ни Эрин, ни Джо его не увидят, он перестанет для них существовать. Не будет больше никаких «медвежат», только один медвежонок, Дэнни, который очень скоро перерастет это прозвище, потому, что будет по-настоящему старшим, без всяких там споров о нескольких минутах, на которые Эрик появился на свет раньше. Джейми даже не узнает, что у него на самом деле три брата, а не два. Их семья вовсе не станет нормальнее с исчезновением Айрис – мама с папой будут ругаться, папа будет уходить в комнату Дэнни, и, точно прячась от этого всего, Джо будет вылезать ночами из своей постели, но, как и все дети, с годами Эрин смирится с окружающим миром, научится считать его нормальным. 

 

II. Весна 1991 года

Невинность – товар, что давно уже вышел из моды.  
(Нил Гейман – «Замки»)

Комната Дэнни – никто не говорит «комната близнецов», никто давно уже так не говорит – выросла вместе с ним: годами нараставшие на стены плакаты с футболистами и бейсболистами, с немыслимых расцветок инопланетянами и девушками-воительницами в эротичных доспехах, едва ли способных от чего-нибудь защитить, вдруг облетели, оставив стены пустыми, и на полу давно уже не валяется никакого мусора, который нужно убирать к приходу Санта-Клауса, чтобы тот не испугался растерять среди него все свои подарки. Закрывая за собой дверь, Фрэнк думает о том, что даже толком не заметил, когда его сын повзрослел.   
Сегодня у Дэнни радостный, по-весеннему праздничный вид, он будто уже успел пропитаться ожиданием момента, когда получит полицейский значок, и сможет уверенно назвать себя продолжателем семейных традиций Рэйганов. Когда он расправляет плечи, Фрэнк не может удержаться, и, заходя сзади, легко стискивает руками его задницу, а Дэнни вздрагивает, но не вырывается, и Фрэнк прижимается к нему всем телом, гладит обеими руками – у Дэнни поздно сошел детский жирок, окончательно истаял только этой зимой, открыв крепкие и гладкие мышцы, которых приятно касаться, и Фрэнк не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии.  
Он не какой-нибудь чертов грязный извращенец, он не считает, что их отношения с Дэнни можно назвать «романом», как называл что-то подобное один парень, которого Фрэнк полгода назад засадил за насилие над сыном. Насилием то, что происходит между ним и Дэнни тоже назвать нельзя, в этом Фрэнк уверен так же твердо, как в собственном имени: он просто любит своего сына таким, каков тот есть, и, рано распознав его наклонности, со всей любовью уберег его от возможного растления – это было сложное решение, но Фрэнк не жалеет, что принял его, и оградил сына от возможных проблем – никто не разбил Дэнни сердце, не заразил чем-нибудь, не сделал ему больно.   
Фрэнк очень старался тоже не сделать ему больно, с самого начала старался, и, даже если у него не получалось, он знает, что Дэнни плакал в первый раз не поэтому – может быть, ему было страшно, он чего-то не понимал, Фрэнк никогда не спрашивал, потому, что не хотел его смущать, знал, что тот не захочет отвечать.   
– Давай сделаем это сейчас, – Фрэнк старается говорить вопросительным тоном, чтобы Дэнни мог отказаться, если захочет, но у него все равно не получается, и Дэнни все равно не захочет, он всегда соглашается.   
Дэнни ложится на кровать, и, секунду, всего секунду, Фрэнку кажется, что он видит в его глазах тупое смирение, послушание, похожее на страх, и невольно вспоминает обо всех затравленных жертвах родительской жестокости, обо всех, кого он должен был спасти, но не спас, обо всех, кого должен был спасти, но не спас его отец, обо всех, кого должен будет спасти Дэнни, но и он тоже не сможет спасти всех, а потом Дэнни улыбается, и все опять становится хорошо, так, как и должно быть, и он разводит ноги, а Фрэнк расстегивает ширинку. Он наваливается на Дэнни резко, но не грубо, плюет себе на пальцы и загоняет их ему внутрь, пытается как следует растянуть, но получается не сразу, они давно этим не занимались, и Дэнни даже вздрагивает, но потом все идет как надо, Фрэнк не торопится, он не любит слишком быстро, и Дэнни тоже не любит.   
Сейчас они могут ни о чем не думать, Фрэнк пользуется этим моментом, чтобы нырнуть в спокойствие, как в холодную воду – он не мог бы так с женой или даже с другой женщиной, не смог бы ни с кем, кроме Дэнни. Они значат друг для друга больше, чем просто отец и сын, сейчас и всегда, Фрэнку кажется, что они действительно сливаются в единое целое – он ни с кем больше не ощущает это так отчетливо, ни с кем больше не мог бы ощутить это так отчетливо, он выкручивает руки Дэнни, потом – вцепляется в его плечи, так сильно, будто пытается от чего-то удержать, пытается от чего-то защитить.   
Вокруг слишком много вещей, от которых он так и не смог удержать своих близких и самого себя, от которых он не смог защитить свою семью.   
У них давно уже принято не заговаривать о таких вещах – о том, как иногда берутся за руки Джо и Эрин, и о рубцах у Джо на спине – когда-то жена обвиняла Фрэнка во всем, что происходит, но он знает, что дело просто в том, что она чувствует себя одинокой, особенно с тех пор, как его повысили – он ведь так редко бывает дома. В каждой семье свои странности, свои проблемы, и в них никто не виноват или виноваты все сразу, и ничего нельзя сделать, никак нельзя это остановить, можно только смириться и жить в этим, как получается, так, как это делают все, каждая семья, в каждом доме, под каждой крышей, но сейчас Фрэнк не думает об этом, не думает ни о чем. Он кончает и наваливается на Дэнни всем телом, стискивая его плечи еще сильнее, а потом – делает шаг назад и застегивает ширинку.  
Он чувствует себя так, будто слишком быстро вынырнул с большой глубины, чувствует пульсацию и головную боль, но не чувствует спокойствия, он наклоняется к Дэнни, касается лбом его живота, липкая кожа к липкой коже, а потом – опускает голову еще ниже, трется шеей о еще стоящий член, и берет его в рот, сразу полностью, чуть давится, а Дэнни выгибается, закусив губу, и стонет, тоже кончая – Фрэнк глотает все, и снова распрямляется.   
Он смотрит на Дэнни, смотрит на его округлый, крепкий зад, и спрашивает себя, какого черта только что случилось, и почему он позволил этому случиться, а из Дэнни течет, течет, черт возьми, прямо на простынь, и Фрэнк спрашивает себя, почему он до сих пор позволяет этому случаться, опять и опять, хотя давно уже стоило бы остановиться, теперь у Дэнни должна быть новая жизнь – удовлетворив свою тягу к мужчинам, он должен уже начать искать подходящую женщину, это так, действительно так. Но Фрэнк не может остановиться, не может перестать, потому, что привык к этому, или просто – потому, что не хочет, это важно для него и важно для Дэнни. Тот еще сумеет найти себе хорошую девушку, и тогда Фрэнк отдаст его ей – разумеется, если сам Дэнни этого захочет.   
Дэнни вытирается простыней, так тщательно, как только может, поднимается с кровати, натягивает спущенные штаны, отряхивается, снова распрямляется во весь рост, и Фрэнк думает о том, насколько же тот не похож ни на него самого, ни на кого-то еще и родственников, как будто Айрис действительно создала близнецов без постороннего вмешательства, и от этого Фрэнку становится немного лучше – он думает о том, что в их связи нет кровосмешения, потому, что Айрис никогда особенно не скрывала своих измен, может быть Дэнни и Эрик были зачаты от какого-нибудь художника или актера, кого-то из тех, с кем вместе она пила и ходила во всякие богемные заведения или просто шаталась по городу, вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то пытаться сдвинуть свою жизнь с мертвой точки. Фрэнк не скучает по ней, он честно откупился.   
– Я видел Эрика Мэтьюса, – вдруг говорит Дэнни, и Фрэнк вздрагивает от того, как звучат эти слова. – Мельком, правда, но это точно был он – я даже спросил у пары ребят. Он тоже хочет стать полицейским.  
– Он может стать полицейским, – медленно кивает Фрэнк, – знаешь, он может стать даже хорошим, чертовски хорошим полицейским, но ему никогда не стать Рэйганом. В этом ты всегда будешь лучше чем он, именно поэтому я тебя и люблю.   
Фрэнк похлопывает Дэнни по плечу, зная, что тот не очень любит поцелуи, чувствуя нестерпимое желание поцеловать его, прижать к себе, посадить на колени, как десять лет назад. Он вдруг очень остро ощущает, что все еще должен защищать Дэнни, защищать всех своих детей, какими бы большими они ни стали, и какими бы большими ни стали подстерегающие их опасности. Это его окружает, как плотный кокон, как вакуумная упаковка: проблемы Дэнни, проблемы Эрин, проблемы Джо, который даже улицу переходит так, будто мечтает, чтобы его задавили – Фрэнк еще не знает наверняка, но уверен, что с возрастом будет только хуже, Джо продолжит рваться вперед, нарываться, до тех пор, пока его не убьют, Фрэнк не из тех, кто строит прогнозы, но знает, что все закончится именно так, поэтому он даже не удивится, когда узнает о его смерти. Дэнни будет больнее, чем отцу, но тот утешит его, как сумеет. 

 

III. Лето 2005 года

Когда ты начнешь стареть, и выйдут из сумрака ночи  
Твои три медведя – что в их глазах ты увидишь?  
Какие расскажешь сказки?  
(Нил Гейман – «Замки»)

Иногда те, кого считаешь давно отброшенным в прошлое, как использованный пластиковый стакан, как вчерашнюю газету, все же возвращаются из мусорного бака памяти в твою жизнь. Эрик Мэтьюс не пытается найти Дэнни Рэйгана, но когда тот сам находит его – не пытается притвориться, что видит его впервые в жизни. Он не зовет Дэнни к себе, но как-то выходит, что его «это хуевая идея» не складывается во внятный отказ.   
Когда Дэнни перешагивает порог его дешевой, захламленной квартиры, Эрик мысленно перебирает возможные варианты простого «привет», в поисках того, который будет меньше прочих походить на «пошел ты», но разговор все равно начинает Дэнни:   
– Спасибо, что все-таки согласился на встречу.  
– Я надеялся, что ты не придешь, – Эрик пожимает плечами, он говорит без иронии, это почти что правда: едва ли Рэйганы что-то могут ему дать, едва ли его, как нужную вещь, случайно оказавшуюся на чердаке, бережно отряхнут от пыли и вернут в сияющую рэйганскую жизнь, где еженедельные семейные обеды, взаимная поддержка, и больше улыбок, чем в рекламе шоколада. – Ладно, заходи. Только не пугайся, у меня тут сын отсиживается.   
Дэнни, кажется, не нравится это «не пугайся», но он ничего не говорит, и Эрик начинает надеяться, что тот так ничего и не скажет. Ему не ясно, зачем это все нужно: брат не вспоминал о нем десятилетиями, остальная семья – так, к чертовой матери, и не вспомнила, и о Дэниэле они тоже не вспомнят, потому, что у них есть свои дети, немногим младше – но все это к лучшему.   
– Выпьешь?   
– Нет, – Дэнни пожимает плечами и вешает свое пальто на старую вешалку, и идет в гостиную, а Эрик смотрит ему в спину, без ненависти, но с явным отвращением, настолько явным, что ему стало бы неловко, если бы он еще умел испытывать неловкость. Он спрашивает себя, что может быть общего, кроме одного на двоих лица, у него и у этого холеного сукина сына, с его дорогой одеждой, с его семей, с его любовью, уважением окружающих, со всем тем, чего Эрик давно уже не хочет, потому, что научил себя не хотеть.   
Кажется, Дэнни сам не понимает, какого черта решил вспомнить о существовании Эрика – тот ничего не может ему дать и ничего не хочет от него брать, тот уверен в своей жизни, считает ее подходящей себе, как старая одежда, разношенная, застиранная и полинявшая, с потертостями и заштопанными дырами, но все равно удобная, удобнее, чем была бы любая новая. Он ни на что ее не променяет – ненавидя своего отца, отнявшего у него прошлое, ненавидя свою мать, отнявшую у него шансы на нормальное настоящее, и никакого будущего у него тоже не будет, потому, что будущее нужно заслужить, и, все же, он любит свою жизнь, ничего в ней не стал бы менять, даже если бы и смог.   
– Как ты живешь? – задает Дэнни самый тупой и бессмысленный из всех возможных вопросов.   
– Как могу, – Эрик садится на стол, не смахивая с него старых газет, не стирая липких пятен от разлитого пива, а Дэнни садится напротив него на диван, вдыхая пыль и запах впитавшегося в рассыпающийся поролон пота. – Работаю много.   
– Как твоя семья? – Дэнни спрашивает, рассчитывая на ответный вопрос, но Эрик не хочет спрашивать про то, чем тот живет, не хочет знать ничего о его сыновьях, его дочери и жене.   
– Развелся. – Он хочет добавить: «от моего сына одни неприятности», но держит эти слова за зубами, потому, что все проблемы Дэниэла, все их совместные беды, и то, что мать хочет забрать его к себе, как когда-то Айрис Мэтьюс забрала к себе Эрика – это не касается Рэйганов и их дерьмового мира, где есть награды, благодарность и красная ковровая дорожка до кабинета мэра.   
– Не знал что ты был женат, – говорит Дэнни таким тоном, что Эрик чувствует, как переполняется чаша его отвращения, как брат опускается к самым нижним ступеням его мира, туда, где стоят больные СПИДом проститутки и наркоманы, грабящие заправки ради одной дозы, потому, что нужно быть конченным мудаком, чтобы отправиться в гости к потерянному брату, даже не попытавшись узнать, есть ли у того семья, друзья или что-то еще из того, о чем принято писать в дневниках, открытках и обращениях к психоаналитикам, – правда, не знал.   
Эрик думает о том, что он может сказать, о том, что он должен сказать, о том, стоило ли вообще впускать в свой дом этого человека, которого он если и любил, то столько лет назад, что и сам уже успел забыть об этом – но ему не приходится придумывать подходящие слова или искать причины не ударять Дэнни по лицу, потому, что его сыну только пятнадцать лет, которые мало чем отличаются от пяти, когда речь о мальчишках, и он не может сидеть спокойно в комнате, когда рядом может происходить что-то интересное, и Дэниэл выходит на звук голосов, одетый в ту же футболку с порванным рукавом, в которой его затащили в участок.   
– Я же сказал тебе: не выходи из комнаты, Дэниэл, – Эрик повышает голос, встает с места, – давай, возвращайся к себе.   
– Извини,– у Дэнни такое выражение лица, как будто он хочет сказать что-то пугающе сентиментальное, вроде «он похож на Джо» или «он похож на Джейми», или, даже, может быть, «он похож на дедушку», но он ничего не говорит, говорит только Дэниэл. – Кто это?  
– Это твой дядя, – Эрик дергает плечом, – Дэниэл Рэйган.   
– А. Тот, о котором ты мне говорил?  
– Разумеется, – Эрик чувствует, как начинает злиться и на сына тоже, – по-твоему, нас таких трое?   
Дэнни смотрит на него, а потом опять на Дэниэла, и Эрик догадывается, о чем он хочет спросить и отвечает раньше, чем слышит вопрос:   
– Его жена назвала, в честь своего двоюродного брата. Так что не думай.   
На левой скуле у Дэниэла – заметный кровоподтек, один сукин сын приложил его об колено при аресте, и поплатился за это, Эрик помнит, как двинул тому между глаз, и уверен, что ему за это ничего не будет, потому, что сукин сын сам виноват, это – то, что Эрик хорошо научился себе внушать: виноватым может быть кто угодно, кроме него самого – только осознание этого всегда защищало его от чувства вины, рушащегося сверху бесконечно высокой ледяной стеной, а для других он всегда был виноват: виноват, что брак родителей распался, виноват, что мать так и не стала успешной актрисой, виноват в инфаркте своего прежнего шефа, виноват в том, что распался его собственный брак. Только осознание того, что он не виноват, способность скидывать с себя вину, как загоревшуюся одежду, и спасала ему жизнь, все эти годы, но потом даже оно не сможет его спасти.   
– Что ты с ним делаешь? – спрашивает Дэнни, у него строгий голос следователя, идеального полицейского, из тех, которые попадают в выпуски новостей, а Эрик только смеется:   
– Судишь обо всех по своему папаше, да?   
Он не говорит больше ничего вслух, но ему и не нужно говорить, потому, что Дэнни лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, понимает, о чем идет речь, понимает даже лучше, чем представляет себе это Эрик, когда говорит это, и слова ударяют прямо в цель, десять из десяти, попадание идеальное. Это не значит, что Дэнни не прав – по-своему прав, вот только это не его дело, и Эрик – не такой как Фрэнк, он не причинит своему сыну боль, даже если и захочет причинить, потому, что верит в то, что должен его защищать, по-настоящему, ото всех, даже от себя, как и всякий отец, должен делать то, на что никогда не хватало Фрэнка Рэйгана.   
– Да пошел ты, – произносит Дэнни с деланной беззлобностью, но Эрик видит, как он подбирается, точно готовясь к принять удар или напасть.  
– Знаешь что? Иди лучше ты, – Эрик кивает на дверь, – нет, правда: ты хотел узнать, как живет твой брат, херов неучтенный Рэйган? Теперь узнал. Наверное, интересно было совершить эдакий ебаный визит к нищим – а теперь проваливай к черту, и чтобы я больше никогда тебя не видел.   
Он не думает о том, чего ему может стоить этот разговор, не думает ни о чем, кроме собственного чувства отвращения, а Дэнни ничего не хочет продолжать, и как будто рад возможности уйти, больше не задерживаясь, наверное он действительно рад, поэтому не прощается, вообще не произносит ни слова, поднимается и идет к выходу, а Эрик идет за ним, тоже молча, и запирает дверь на все замки, как будто боится, что вслед за Дэнни может прийти кто-то еще, гораздо хуже, опаснее, настоящее чудовище, такое, как Фрэнк или даже хуже.  
Дэнни не придет на похороны Эрика, не будет участвовать в его поисках, даже не скажет никому в своей семье, что приходил сюда, это будет его секретом, ото всех. Даже от отца, первым секретом от отца – и если бы Эрик об этом узнал, он ощутил бы облегчение, если бы он мог уничтожить эту встречу или просто стереть ее из своей памяти, он ощутил бы облегчение. Жаркое, душное нью-йоркское лето точно заползает ему под кожу, и, сейчас он чувствует себя плохо, как с похмелья, он не понимает, почему, вернее – не хочет понимать, почему, и жалеет, что не смог впечатать Дэнни лицом в дверной косяк, в животе у него все скручивается в тугой морской узел, и Эрик входит в комнату Дэниэла, в комнату, которая принадлежала Дэниэлу, пока мать не забрала его. Тот сидит на постели, потому, что больше сидеть там негде, и Эрик садится с ним рядом, касается его волос, хочет что-то сказать, но не может найти подходящих слов, Дэниэл уходит от прикосновения, и это почему-то злит Эрика еще больше, он толкает сына в грудь, заставляя лечь, а тот открывает рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но видит в глазах отца что-то пугающее, и так ничего и не говорит.  
Эрик придавливает его к кровати, наваливается всей тяжестью сверху, и расстегивает его штаны, молча, расстегивает и свои, грубо шарит рукой у него в паху – у Дэниэла не стоит, но Эрик обхватывает его член, и начинает дрочить, грубо и резко, но это все равно работает, и, отпустив сына, Эрик засовывает пальцы в себя, пытаясь раскрыться как можно сильнее, и садится на сына верхом, сначала несколько раз медленно поднимается и опускается, будто не совсем уверен в своих движениях, но потом набирает ритм. Ему хочется, чтобы это было болезненным – для него самого, не для Дэниэла, но боли он не чувствует, почти ничего не чувствует, и, от этого, зреющее внутри тупое раздражение становится только сильнее, сильнее и сильнее.   
Они уже делали это раз или два, Эрик не помнит, потому, что наверняка был пьян, когда это началось, и не хочет спрашивать у Дэниэла, уверенный: если тот сможет сказать ему, значит сможет рассказать и другим, а ведь это даже не насилие, по крайней мере, так кажется самому Эрику – если бы Дэниэл захотел, он бы сказал что-нибудь или попытался вырваться, но он принимает все как должно. Может быть, ему даже льстит то, что он лишился девственности одним из первых в своем классе, он наверняка рассказывает друзьям, каково это – разумеется, без подробностей, сочиняет какую-нибудь дурацкую историю, он ведь любит сочинять истории.   
– Папа, перестань, – просит Дэниэл, и это звучит как-то совсем по-детски, настолько по-детски, что Эрик злится.   
Он хочет ударить его, потому, что чувствует себя чертовски слабым, неспособным ни на что, но не ударяет, потому, что это – его сын, и Эрик никогда не причинит ему вреда, потому, что любит его, каким бы тот ни был. Но Дэниэл накрывает ладонью свой синяк, как будто отец все-таки его ударил, и смотреть на это просто невыносимо, отвратительно, и Эрик отворачивается, и смотрит просто в стену, а потом откидывается на спину, закусив губу, кончая, неожиданно быстро, неожиданно сильно, и Эрик развозит собственную сперму ладонью по животу, закрывает глаза, и видит перед собой все, что случилось двадцать пять лет назад: отца, и Дэнни, и все, что отец делал с Дэнни, от чего Эрика спасла мать, забрав в свой дом. А Дэниэл, выворачиваясь из-под его тела, шмыгает носом, как ребенок, он ведь действительно ребенок, и, поднявшись с постели, выходит из комнаты, опустив плечи, опустив голову, жалкий и разбитый, и никто не может ему помочь, никто, кроме отца, даже не хочет помогать, даже не пытается. 

 

IV. Осень 2015 года

«Если б я мог, – писал мне когда-то отец.  
сам, как медведь, огромный, –  
Я бы тебе отдал свой жизненный опыт.  
Чтоб не был твой опыт столь горьким».  
А я бы его опыт тебе завещал.  
Но все мы, увы, совершаем свои ошибки. Мы все  
Спим в медвежьих постелях.  
(Нил Гейман – «Замки»)

Дэниэл Мэтьюс, корреспондент криминальной хроники, встречает старшего инспектора Николь Рэйган-Бойл на работе, он берет у нее краткое интервью, а через несколько дней они вместе идут в маленькое кафе, и могли бы прямо оттуда отправиться к Дэниэлу домой, но Николь – просто Никки, так она просит ее называть, и он соглашается – срочно вызывают, а второе свидание чуть не срывается из-за того, что Дэниэлу звонят из редакции, но на третьем все складывается так, как и должно.   
Они не идеальная пара, но у них все хорошо: может им и нравятся разные фильмы, но они могут говорить о Чаплине или Финчере часами, то же самое – с работой, с музыкой, со спортивными трансляциями и книгами, пусть даже Дэниэл и бесится, когда Никки цитирует «Южный парк», но им все равно есть о чем поговорить. А иногда они не говорят, просто трахаются, и это тоже неплохо – они оба не слишком хороши и не слишком опытны, потому, что Никки то ли слишком долго ждала своего единственного, то ли просто предпочитала тратить время не на секс, а Дэниэлу никогда не везло с девушками, но им удобно друг с другом, они складываются вместе, как кусочки головоломки, не те, которые идеально подходят друг другу по фабричному разрезу, а те, которые случайно зацепились друг за друга в коробке, и теперь их почти невозможно разделить.   
Как-то раз они заговаривают о своем родстве, кажется это случается так: Дэниэл, уже все знающий, с того самого дня, как услышал фамилию Никки, рассказывает ей о своем отце, не всю правду, только о том, что он – ее дядя и был убит Пилой, и хоронили его в закрытом гробу, а Никки смеется, зажимает ему рот ладонью, и, говорит, что все знает и так, что мать ей все рассказала, но это все ерунда. А потом она говорит, что хочет привести Дэниэла на семейный обед, знаменитый рэйганский воскресный обед – и он сначала отказывается, но она говорит, что застрелит его, если он не придет, а ее дедушка замнет все дело, и почему-то эти слова звучат так чертовски серьезно, что Дэниэл вспоминает Аманду Янг, ее железобетонную решимость, и соглашается, заранее чувствуя, что это не кончится ни чем хорошим.   
Переступая порог дома Рэйганов, он чувствует себя так же, как когда переступал порог того сортира, где убил человека – сколько бы лет ни прошло, а забыть он не может. Он вспоминает, как с самого начала был против этого. Вся семья уже собралась за столом, он переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое, стараясь их запомнить, а потом видит своего тезку, своего дядю, входящего, целующего Никки в лоб, и направляющегося к столу, будто никого больше не замечая, а Дэниэл вздрагивает – за десять лет он успел забыть, насколько похожи были его отец и дядя. Детектив Дэниэл Рэйган замечает его, и замирает, не садясь за стол – он явно тоже узнал племянника, хоть тот стал выше ростом, шире в плечах и смотрит теперь совсем по-другому.   
– Я знаю, что мы кузены, – выпаливает Никки, – вернее – наполовину кузены. Но это ведь ничего не значит, правильно?   
Фрэнк Рэйган тоже медленно поднимается из-за стола, огромный и сильный, несмотря на то, что совсем седой, похожий на героя сказок, вроде Поля Баньяна. Голос у него – такой же сильный, и, кажется, каждое слово падает как тяжелый камень, Дэниэлу хочется увернуться от этих камней, но он замирает неподвижно, будто прибит к полу, и это, наверное, выглядит ничуть не менее странно.   
– Значит ты – Дэниэл Мэтьюс, сын Эрика, так?  
– Да, – тот кивает, и Никки кладет руку ему на плечо.  
– Садись, – Фрэнк кивает на пустой стул, и опускается на свое место, а потом – строго смотрит на сына, будто тот еще школьник, и тот тоже садится, а Дэниэлу ничего не остается, кроме как тоже послушно занять отведенное место.   
Обед проходит в тишине, как поминки, и Дэниэлу кусок в горло не лезет: вроде как он примерно этого и ожидал, но все равно готов проваливаться сквозь землю – будто ему опять пятнадцать и отец забирает его из полицейского участка. Он не может даже поднять взгляд, потому, что Дэниэл Рэйган сидит прямо напротив – за эти годы он отпустил усы, набрал десяток фунтов и волос на голове у него поубавилось, но, почему-то, он вовсе не стал от этого меньше походить на Эрика Мэтьюса, и это почти что пугает. Мать Никки, Эрин, улыбается Дэниэлу – Никки уже знакомила их, но Дэниэл совсем не уверен, что его лицо можно запомнить с первого раза, он слишком обычный, может быть, именно поэтому ему и удалось стать неплохим журналистом.   
После обеда он пожимает руки всем собравшимся, его никто ни о чем не спрашивает, и это хорошо, потому, что Дэниэл не хочет отвечать ни на какие вопросы, он умеет спрашивать, а не отвечать. Он не может запомнить, кого из кузенов Никки зовут Шон, а кого – Джек, хоть Никки и показывала ему пару раз их фотографии, но там они были детьми, а сейчас уже собираются поступать в полицейскую академию, вслед за ней самой, единственное что он видит – так это осторожную улыбку Эрин, которая притягивает племянников к себе обеими руками, будто хочет посадить на колени, и в этой улыбке он тоже видит что-то тошнотворно-знакомое. Глядя на них на всех, он пытается вспомнить, почему когда-то тоже хотел большую семью, чтобы все друг друга любили, чтобы были семейные ужины и другая тому подобная ерунда, неотделимо приставшая к идее новой американской мечты, в каком-то идеальном мире, где нет ни серийных убийц, ни одиночества, ни боли.   
Дэниэл как может выкручивается из липкой пучины чужого счастья, произносит какие-то сбивчивые объяснения, но их никто не слушает, он целует Никки в щеку, повторяя поцелуй Дэниэла Рэйгана, она хватает его за руку, чтобы удержать при себе, но он склоняется к ее пальцам и целует их со средневековой галантностью, которая не сочетается с его поспешностью, с тем, как он пятится к двери, все еще чувствуя себя так, будто ему пятнадцать, а не двадцать пять, он уходит прочь, не оборачиваясь, думая, что, может быть, все кончено, и что это не так уж и плохо: в конце концов, ему не придется больше встречаться с Рэйганами, не придется ничего рассказывать о своем отце, не придется выслушивать никаких объяснений насчет того, как вышло, что Фрэнк Рэйган и Айрис Мэтьюс – которых Дэниэл никогда не называл и не назовет «бабушкой и дедушкой» – расстались.   
К тому моменту, как он доходит до дома, Дэниэлу становится лучше: его голова больше не кружится, он не боится, что вот-вот наблюет себе на ботинки. Потерянные годы возвращаются, вместе с визитами к психиатру и облегчением от того, что отец мертв. Дэниэл вытаскивает из принтера несколько листов бумаги, и, взяв со стола ручку, пишет – «я неуязвим», снова и снова, до тех пор, пока, наконец, его не отпускает по-настоящему, и дышать снова становится просто: никаких чертовых призраков, никаких панических приступов, никаких кошмаров, ничего из списка тех вещей, которые мешают ему стать полицейским. Потом Дэниэл включает ноутбук и начинает править по новой заметку, которую уже довел до ума вчера, и, постепенно, слово за словом, забывает о том, что когда-то хотел быть полицейским, забывает о том, что когда-то хотел что-то доказать своему отцу, мертвому отцу.   
Потом, вечером, Никки приходит к нему и хочет что-то сказать, но Дэниэл ей не позволяет, сначала обнимает, прижимая к себе, потом – целует, начинает раздевать, и Никки отвечает на его поцелуи, помогает ему расстегнуть рубашку, и вместе они долго возятся с пряжкой его ремня, но, потом, все получается, и, добравшись до старого дивана, оставшегося еще от Эрика, они, возбужденные и неловкие, падают друг на друга, и торопливо трахаются, столько, насколько хватает сил.  
Этим вечером они засыпают в одной постели, хотя раньше такого не случалось, но, теперь, Никки будто решила, что, показав Дэниэла семье, может по-настоящему считать его своим, а тот не возражает, хотя и отдал бы немало за то, чтобы у Никки была любая другая фамилия.  
Он проваливается в сон почти сразу, и сначала ему ничего не снится, но, потом, сновидения все же заползают в окружающий его плотный кокон из темноты. Дэниэл видит себя, точно со стороны, как во всех плохих снах, и еще видит детектива Дэниэла Рэйгана – они вдвоем в комнате, похожей на его старую детскую, только больше и чертовски грязную, будто никто не смахивал в ней пыль лет пятьдесят, но на такие мелочи Дэниэл не обращает внимания, он смотрит на детектива Рэйгана, а тот медленно стаскивает с себя всю одежду, бросает ее на пол, и опускается на кровать, разводит в стороны свои мощные ляжки, чуть прогибается в пояснице, и, запустив пальцы себе в дырку, начинает стонать, не разжимая губ. Дэниэл делает шаг к нему, и просыпается от странного ощущения, будто в груди у него дует ветер, а желудок медленно покрывается инеем, и, при этом, у него почему-то встал, но заставить себя отдрочить Дэниэл не может, перед глазами – детектив Рэйган и отец, образы сливаются друг с другом и опять разделяются, расплываются, точно чернила под дождем, но не исчезают.   
Дэниэл медленно и тихо, чтобы не разбудить Никки, встает с кровати. Он хочет дойти до ванной, чтобы принять горячий душ, но ноги подгибаются, и он садится в коридоре, замирает, точно надеясь потеряться, или надеясь, что, в какой-то момент, перед ним откроется дверь, в какую-то другую, лучшую жизнь, и, в ожидании чуда, Дэниэл обхватывает плечи руками, и чувствует, как холод где-то внутри превращается в горячую ненависть – он ненавидит себя и собственного отца, за то, что тот с ним сделал, ненавидит Джона Крамера за все его убийства и грехи, ненавидит всю семью Рэйганов, особенно своего тезку, ненавидит даже Никки, не может перестать ее ненавидеть. Он сидит на полу, представляя, что вокруг опять прочные стены сейфа. Он закрывает глаза, и вздрагивает, когда слышит шаги Никки, но не смотрит на нее, не поднимает головы, даже не открывает глаз, будто случится что-то ужасное, если он сейчас ее увидит, и только сильнее вжимается спиной в стену, когда Никки обнимает его за шею обеими руками, а где-то снаружи, за стенами дома, за стенками несуществующего сейфа, идет дождь, Дэниэлу кажется, что капли барабанят прямо по его черепу, он хочет, чтобы это закончилось, все это закончилось, и настала зима, долгая, вечная, беззвучная.  
– Я люблю тебя, – громко шепчет Никки, пробиваясь сквозь шум дождя, – я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю.   
Они поженятся через полгода.


End file.
